Road to The Unknown/Issue 8
"Alright, on three." Gorrister whispered. "Na, fuck that." Royce ignored as he moved up to Derek's men. With a simple grunt, Gorrister followed after him. "Shit, that sounded like the boss." one of Derek's men stated. "Yeah no shi-" another tried to reply before being cut off by a gunshot to the head. "What the fuck was that!?" another screamed. "It's that old man and that kid who was with the red head!" another replied. "Well, fucking kill them!" he barked. ---- "Maybe I should've waited..." Royce joked as he and Gorrister ran behind several barrels to avoid the gunfire. "Y'think?" Gorristed replied sarcastically. "So, what's the plan? Or do we wait until these guys run out of ammo?" Royce questioned. "Well, y'see that pillar over there? If I cover you, you should be able to get round and flank these assholes." Gorrister mused. "Shit, beats anything I got." Royce agreed. "Alright, on three. Y'gonna actually wait this time?" Gorrister questioned. With a nod, Royce got into position to run. "One...two...THREE!" Gorrister screamed as he returned fire to Derek's men. Royce began sprinting for the pillar, avoiding several gunshots and as he ran towards the pillar a stray shot hits him in the arm. "I got the kid!" one of Derek's men screamed. "C'mon, a shot in the arm ain't gonna do you any good asshole!" Royce screamed in reply. "Could be worse, doesn't even hurt." Royce mumbled. ---- "Don't just stand there, they're sitting ducks. Kill them!" Derek's scream intimidated his men into charging the duo. "You three, get the old man. The kid's ours." a scarred man barked. The two men charged at Royce, with one tackling him, struggling under his grip he's greeted with an assault of kicks and punches from both men. With Gorrister fighting off three at a time, the former officer feels his age getting to him as he narrowly avoids a punch from one of Derek's men. "Get, the fuck off!" Royce screamed as he headbutts the man pinning him down. With a grunt of pain he retreats back, checking the damage from Royce's headbutt, as he's about to charge again, a gunshot trails as he's collapses on the floor, dead. "Shit...last shot, no point in wasting it on this prick." Royce thought to himself. ---- Gorrister is able to injure one of the men while another pulls a knife on him, Gorrister prepares himself for the knife assault but is held by the third and as the knife wielder is about to prepare to stab Gorrister, he's able to evade the knife barely skimming his waist and kicks the knife wielder in the groin and headbutts the one holding him. With the one stunned from the kick, Gorrister proceeds to brutally beat the one holding him to death, with him screaming for mercy, Gorrister continues regardless with his intent to kill. ---- With Royce barely killing his second attacker, he simply stands there in shock at Gorrister's beating of one of his attackers. With the assault over, Gorrister is simply towering over the beating pulp of a man, trying to get his energy back and before he can realize, the knife wielding assailant has his rifle. "Say goodnight old man." he commented sadistically. Accepting his fate, Gorrister closes his eyes as he hears footsteps sprinting and a sudden fall. Opening his eyes he sees Royce wrestling the rifle out of the man's hands as he proceeds to beat him with his handgun. "Alright, I think you're just making wine now, kid." Gorrister joked. Breathlessly, Royce replied "Says you, you beat him almost like Silas, hell probably worse, wasn't because that guy was black right? Surprised you didn't break through his head." Before Gorrister could reply a shout comes from the room where Derek is. "Shit...Tanith." they both confirmed. ---- Charging into Derek's room, they see him holding Tanith hostage with a knife to her throat. "Here's me trying to be a reasonable man, but evidently, you two just don't enjoy business." he commented. "Let her go." Gorrister demanded. With a tut, Derek began explaining, "Y'see, I don't think I will. She's my lifeline here, without her you two will kill me, I honestly doubt you'd risk killing one of your own just to get to me now would you?" With Royce slowly making his way to Derek's side, Gorrister drops his gun. "Ahh, now there's a good lad and what abou-" Derek's sentence is cut off by a shout of pain and his own demise as Royce fired his final shot through Tanith's arm into Derek's temple. "Boom, headshot." Royce commented sadistically. "Thanks for the gunshot asshole!" Tanith screamed at Royce. "C'mon Tan, don't tell me you wanted him to take you out, it was a risk I had to take." he explained. "Sure, a risk...shit, pass me a bandage." she asked. Helping Tanith up, Gorrister begins to bandage the arm. "Not, a fucking word. I don't even want to even consider explaining what that asshole did." Raising his hands in innocence the three begin to leave the building. ---- As they make their way to the entrance a slight hissing sounds fills the room. "What is that?" Tanith questioned. "I don't know, but I don't like it." Royce replied. Slowly the room begins to fill with gas as the trio begin to choke. "Shit, tear gas!" Gorrister screamed as the trio begin to lose consciousness. Cast Main Cast *Royce Jettingham *Tanith Rowe *Silas* *Gwyn* *Gorrister Harrington *Rayne* *Straid* *Selena* *Does not appear. Supporting Cast *Michael* Minor Cast *Derek *Derek's group Deaths *Derek *Derek's group Category:Riley Category:Road to The Unknown Category:Road to The Unknown Issues